


i’ll wait for you (but hurry)

by SmartKIN



Series: Ice Rink Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd returns to the ice rink in the hopes of meeting Stiles again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll wait for you (but hurry)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write another ficlet from Boyd's PoV. I hope you like it~

After meeting Stiles, Boyd was barely able to contain his giddiness. Which was unusual. Boyd didn’t do giddy. On his way home from the rink, he mouthed Stiles’ name to himself, wondering at the sounds strung together in such an unusual way. But Stiles himself had been pretty unusual too, Boyd could tell.

Skipping down the sidewalk he puffed out his chest and imagined introducing himself to strangers that walked past him. ‘ _Hi, my name is Boyd!_ ’, he thought and then frowned. Boyd was way cooler than Vernon, and he was glad that he’d introduced himself to Stiles that way. ‘ _I’m Boyd, what’s your name?_ ’, he sounded out in his head, ‘ _Yo, I’m Boyd. You?_ ’

Once home, his parents smiled at their usually so quiet and stoic boy who was now unable to stop fidgeting. Alicia made fun of him, but he barely noticed.

That evening during dinner he told them all about the boy he’d met at the rink, and how he’d taught him to skate and how they were friends now and how he would go back tomorrow to see if Stiles would be there, too.

And after dinner, when his parents settled down in the living room to watch _Family Feud_ , he took out his coloring pencils and drew a picture of himself taking Stiles by the hand and teaching him to navigate the ice.

Now that Stiles knew how to skate, he’d surely come back to rink, right?

*

But Stiles didn’t come back. At least, not the next day.

Or the next.

Or the day after that.

*

After a while, Boyd decided to stop going to the rink every day. He still went often, but Stiles never showed.

There was this nagging feeling at the back of his head— _always_ —that Stiles would show up on a day that Boyd had decided to skip. But he couldn’t just go _every day._

*

Sometimes he was angry at Stiles for not coming to the rink after that first time. Furious, really. He would sit moodily in his room and just brood and snipe at whoever tried to get him out of his bad mood. Alicia mostly, or his mom. He knew they didn’t deserve it, but was just so _angry_. Why hadn’t Stiles come back to the rink?

And sometimes he was unbelievably sad. Didn’t Stiles like him too? But Stiles had hugged him and they’d had fun! Didn’t that mean they were friends? Was something wrong with Boyd that Stiles didn’t like him? Or was Boyd too boring? Stiles had been so different than the other kids at Boyd’s school. Maybe Boyd wasn’t different enough to hold Stiles’ interest.

One time, a shocking thought entered his mind. What if Stiles had _moved away_?

*

In middle school there was no trace of Stiles either. But Boyd was old enough now to realize that he was maybe attending a different school.

Sometimes he was tempted to just go and look for him.

*

When he turned 14, Boyd started working at the rink. He wasn’t allowed to work more than three hours a day during the week, and eight hours on the weekend, but he just wanted to be there in case Stiles showed up.

It also meant that his family would have a little bit more money. His dad had just lost his job and even though his parents tried to hide it from him, he could tell that they were really worried. Boyd didn’t earn a lot of money, but it was better than nothing.

So really, working at the rink was killing two birds with one stone.

*

He didn’t work _all the time_ , though. There was that week he’d taken off because his grandparents had visited. And he’d been sick a couple of times. A school trip here and there.

After a while, working had become a routine and less about waiting for Stiles. Some days he didn’t even want the other boy to show up anymore, not after all these years. On other days he hoped Stiles _would_ turn up, just so he could yell at him, or maybe punch him in the face.

*

By the time he graduated middle school he had almost given up on Stiles altogether.

But of course, that was exactly the time when he saw Stiles again. In the crowded halls of Beacon Hills High. All skinny and jittery and loud-mouthed and perfect.


End file.
